Disapperence
by BluePhoenix 711
Summary: On a mission to find Itachi Sakura is kidnapped by him. ItachiSakura COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a Naruto fic.Hope you like.

It was raining as Team 7 was on their latest mission. It was to bring Itachi back. When they first got this mission Sasuke was mad because he wanted to kill his brother not show him mersy. Sakura watch as thay walk along the path, hiss eyes were so cold, colder than she had ever seen. She was about to say something when she felt someone's chakra coming toward them. Who ever it was strong very strong. She notice that even Sasuke and Naruto could sense it. Then about a dozen ninja stars came at them with blihding speed, they barely had time to move. When they look toward the diection that they came from they saw a shadowy figure coming toward them."Itachi" Sasuke growled as he got into fighting stance.

"Sakura get out of here this doesn't envole you." Sasuke comanded. "No I'm as much part of this team as you and Naruto." She replied back anger starting to boil up. "I agree with for once Sakura. He is after me and Sasuke and we don't want you to get hurt." Naruto said. She bent her head down and started to run.

She ran through the woods until tears blurred her vision. She finally stop to catch her breath tears rolling down her face. 'Thoughs jerks' she thought. Then a hand gently cupped her face and wipped away her tears. "Such a buetiful girl should not be crying." Said a cold voice. She look up to see a man who was about two years older than her, he had long black hair tied in a low ponytail, and he had red eyes. " Yo...your Itachi aren't you?" She stuttered. "You must be the girl that is apart os my brother's team."He said cocking his head slighty to the right as he studied her.

She started to figet under his intense eyes. "Why are you heir and not with your team?" He ask. "They wanted me to be safe. They said taht it had nothing to do with me." She said as silent tears fell down her face. She bowed her head to hid her tears ashamened to be crying in front of the enemy. He watch her as she bowed to hide her tears that he felt hitting his hand. Then they heard shouts coming toward them."Lets see how much they value you if you were gone." He said. She lokked up at him scared to that he might kill her. Instead he just hit her on the head with the but of his katana. The last thing she heard was him saying that "if you truely cared for this girl then you wouldn't have lift her alone" then the world went black.

When Sakura opened her eyes a soft light greted her eyes. She slowly got up. pain coursing through her head. She look around to see she was in a dimly lit room. It was simple it only had a bed and a desk. She continued to look around when she notice Itachi setting be the door in a chair. "Good to see you awake" He said. His wasn't as cold as it was in the begening. "Where am I?" She ask her voice was low and raspy from the lack of use. "Your at my base. The only other person heir at the time is Kasame. You've been asleep for three days." He replied as he got up. He walk over to her and gave her a tray with some food on it." You are probably hungry aren't you?" He ask. Before she could say anything her stomach answered him with a low rumble. He smirk lightly as she blushed.

She started to eat silently as he returned to his seat. "Whats your name?"He ask. "Sakura" she replied silently. "Sakura huh...it suits you." He said. She blush a little. When she was finished he took the tray. "There is a outfit for you. The one you are wearing is dirty and the out fit will keep you from getting hurt while your here." He said. He then gently brush her out of her face and whispered in her ear"you shall be here awhile Sakura. But I'm quiet sure my brother has sounded the alarm about ypur disapperence." He said and pulled back." Hurry up and changed I need to explain everything to you and the rules." He finish as he turned and walk out the door with a small smirk on his face.

Sakura's face turned beat red as she got out of bed.'What was that about?' She thought as she remebered how close Ithachi had got to her.'Why did he do that?'

Well that went well. I hope yopu like it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura had finally got changed and look into the mirror. The outfit was very simple just a black pair of black pants and a black shirt. She tried to fix her hair the best she could while thinking about her team. 'They probably don't even miss' she thought as tears began to fall down her face. "You shouldn't cry it really doesn't suit you'' said a voice behind her. She turned around to see Itachi standing by her door. "Oh I didn't hear you come in." She said as she wipe her tears away. He walk up to her and pulled her hand from her face. "Don't cry over them there not worth it, and you should be more aware of your surroundings." He said as he step away from her. "Now here are the rules to this base. 1 you're only aloud to go into the kitchen, dining hall, and the training area, and my room if necessary but it shouldn't be. 2 if you see anyone else here besides me and Kasame do not go around them. 3 you shall train here while your heir. Thoughs are the rules, and one other thing is that no one can come into your room without knocking. Got it?" He explained. She nodded her head in agreement. "Ok now I have to leave food shall be brought to you." He said as he left. She watched as he left and let out a sigh. 'He is not that bad.' She thought but quickly pushed that thought away.

After she ate she decided to go see were the kitchens and all the other places are. As she was walking their was someone coming her way. As she got closer she noticed it was Kasame, fear started to creep up her spine. He look at her and glared "so you're the person that Itachi brought in." He said. She nodded her head. He passed her without a second glance and she let out a sigh of relief. When she got to the kitchen she decided to get a drink of water. But before she got the glass she felt a presence behind her. "I wandered how long you were going to stay in that room" Itachi whispered into her ear. She shivered lightly as he smirk. He reach out his arm to get a glass but before he moved away he whispered "I hope you like your stay heir and forget about you're friends. If they truly had care they wouldn't have sent you away" Then he left

I hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry the last chapter was so short I was in a rush because I was in class. I'm glad for the reviews I'm glad you like my story. And I really am trying so please bear with me.

Chapter 3

After Sakura had her drink she left to check out the training field. She found the door she walked out to find Itachi and Kasame training. Kasame look at her with little interest but Itachi walk up to her. "Why don't you train with me for a little while so I can see what you can really do?" He said. She nodded her head and followed him to the center of the field. They both got into fighting stances and Sakura smirk lightly 'he doesn't know how strong I can truly be.' She thought. "Don't hold back" he said. "Of course not why would I ever do that'' she replied, they started out simply with a few punches and kicks. Then Sakura gather charkra into her foot as she tried to kick him, she missed and it caused a 20 foot long ditch. He look at her with amassment he had no clue she was this strong. They continued fighting until Sakura finally gave in. "I'm impressed Sakura I didn't know you were that strong." Itachi said while catching his breathe. "I was trained by the Hokage I'm the best in chakra control." Sakura replied while breathing hard. He nodded his head and dismissed her.

Sakura was glad she had impressed Itachi because she wanted to show him how strong she actually was. She was amazed though, because he was treating her more civilized than she would have imagined from a cold killer he is. Thats when cold hard reality crashed down on her. He was a killer and the most wanted man in her village and she was starting to like him, even considering him a friend. He could kill her in an instant and she wouldn't even be able to stop him. A cold chill ran up her spine at the thought of such a thing. She decided to get some sleep for tomorrow was another day in this place, and in a killer's hand.

In the morning Sakura woke up refreshed after yesterday's events. When she got up she noticed someone setting in a chair a few feet from her bed. When she got a closer look she noticed that it was Itachi. He look like he was asleep but then he opened his eyes, scaring her half out of her mind. "Good to see that you're awake." He said slowly as he stretched out. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his cloak or his head band. It changed his look dramatically, she would even say he look hot. He got out of his chair and came face to face with her. "You look surprise to see me little flower.'' He said as he gently cupped her face and gently stroke her face with his thumb. "Very surprised." He muttered against her lips. She was scared because she had never been kiss before but she gently raised her head to welcome it. He was about to kiss her when there was a knock on the door and just as fast as he was close to her he was gone. "Girl is Itachi their?" Kasame ask. "Yes I am here explaining a few things I'll be out in a second." Itachi replied for her. He look at her and gave her a small smile. "It seems that I have to leave.'' He said. But before he left he kissed her gently on the check.

Wow that took me a while well I hope you like it! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The feelings she that were going through her at the time were huge 'why was he so close?' She thought silently. She could still feel him close to her and she blushed like crazy at the thought of him that he was about to kiss her 'it would have been my first kiss' she thought again. She decided that she had to get him off her mind so she decided to go train.

Once she got out there she decided to do Tai-Chi to relax. As she was doing it she felt some one behind her. But before she could turn around she felt an arm wrap around her waist bringing her to a stop. She tried to turn around but the person would not losen thier grip. "What has you so troubled?" The person whispered intto her ear. It was Itachi. "Nothing I was just relaxing nothng more" She replied. He turned her around to face him thats when she noticed how close they were. ''Something is bothering you and I would like to know." He said back. She blushed noticing how close he was again. He smirk a little and pulled her closer and whispered into her ear. "Your nervous about being so close to your enemy aren't you. No need to worry little flower I wont hurt you." He said and she blushed even darker than before. Then he let go of her and walk back into the base.

'He did it again' she thought as she returned to her room after dinner. She laid on her bed and started to think about the resent events when some one knock on her door. She was about to ask who it was when Itachi walk in and sat in the chair he had before. " Hello I need to tell you something. Your team has been reported looking for you do you want to go back if they find you?" He said as he relax in the chair. She thought about it for a little while. "Are you seriously going to let me go if I say yes?" She ask. He nodded his head in a very bored way. "But even though I will let you go doesn't mean that I wont fight my brother if I happen to meet him.'' He said, she nodded her head slowly. After a while she finally found her answer. " No I wont, I wont go back and treated like nothing again." She said as tears started to come down her face.She felt a hand on her face whiping away her tears. She look up at Itachi only to have his lips meet hers. She was shock but after a little while she returned it with all her might as her hands went around his neck. He slowly deepened it by adding more passion and caring.

She was so stuned by the passion that she could barely think. She could have imagened her first kiss ever being like this. She never could fathom that she would sharing it with her sworn enemy, who is such a cold person. When he finally pulled away she was gasping for breath. She look at him and noticed that his eyes where black instead of red. "Wh..." she was stopped by another firey kiss. She slowly melted into his arms and let him take control. When he pulled away she whimpered slighlty, but then he started kissing her neck slowly and then he fully stop and look back at her. "You need to get some sleep they are supposed to be here by dawn." He said as he took his arms away from her waist. "Itachi wait" she commanded softly. He turned around and she leaned up to kiss him which he returned passionalitly. They continued for a little while when he released her lips. When she opened her eyes he gave her a true smile then left. Sakura fell back wards on her bed slowly touching her lips. She was in 7th heaven when she finally went to sleep. The thoughts of Itachi in her head.

I hope you like it. It took me forever to type :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That morning Itachi woke Sakura up at dawn. She opened her eyes and blinked tiredly at him "what's up?" She ask while stretching. "There here" was all he said his voice holding no emotion. Her eyes grew wide 'not yet they shouldn't be here not when he was just opening up.' She thought as she got out of bed. She went into her bathroom to change and when she came back out he was still there. He look at her his eyes held a little bit of sorrow, she broke then. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck and putting her face into his chest and started to cry. After a bit she felt two strong arms wrapping around her in a warm and comforting embrace, after her crying finally stopped he lifted her face so there eyes meet. "I will not say I'm not going to kill my brother, but if he really wants you back he will do anything. So do me a favor and stay a close distance away for your own safety I don't want you to get hurt alright?" He said she nodded her head silently agreeing. He gave her a small smile before his face turned serious. "Know something before we go is that I love you and no matter what that I love you." He finishes. She look at him before she kissed him, he immediately returned it. After a while they had finally broke apart, she look at him "I love you too." He smiled down at her as he turned and walk out the room with her in tow.

They meet up with Kisame after they left the base. "So are you ready to fight?" He asks Itachiin a serious tone. Itachi only nodded his head as an answer. Soon they got to a clearing and there was Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi waiting for them. Before Naruto or Sasuke could talk Kakashi stepped forward "just had over Sakura and we wont fight." He said. Itachi smirked slightly and said "why do you think she wants to go back? If I am correct then it was because of those two that she was alone." Kakashi look at him with the question but slowly understood. "She was told to stay at a safe distant away from the battle to keep her safe, we didn't expect you to show up to get her." He said. Itachi look at Kakashi with his eyebrow slightly raised. "You shouldn't have left her alone to begin with when you knew the enemy was around. Her teammates should be wiser than that." He said looking directly at Sasuke. Naruto stepped forward "just let her go you creep!" He said to Itachi. "She can leave when ever she wants and she knows that, if you want her to come you should be asking her not me." Itachi replied. Naruto looked at Sakura in question. "Is that true? He really isn't holding you back?" He ask slowly. Before she could say anything Sasuke came running at Itachi with a kunai " he has her under some sort of spell, don't let him full you." He yelled and before Kisame could even get in the way Sakura was in between Itachi and Sasuke. "No I'm not under no spell! He is right I chose to stay!" She said as Sasuke had his kunai pointed straight at her heart. "I choose not to leave because I love him." She said and every thing went silent.

Well that is the end of this chapter sorry if it is to short.  CLIFFY


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke looked at Sakura with huge eyes, the others were the same. She look at them her eyes told them she was telling the truth. Itachi was shock that she would just blurt out that but in away he was happy because Sasuke's grasp on the kunai was lost and it fell to the ground. "Sakura are you telling us the truth? Do you really love him?" Kakashi ask after a while. "Yes I am sure and he loves me back." She replied as she lowered her arms because all the danger seemed to be gone. Kakashi looked at Itachi "do you really love her?" He ask slowly. Itachi stared at him with hard eyes. "Yes" was all he said. Kakashi lit out a slow breathe and started to turn around when Naruto spoke up "if you really love her than kiss her.' He said. Itachi raised and eyebrow then shrugged and walk up to Sakura and turned her around and kissed her right on the lips in front of the others. As soon as his lips touch hers she melted. He deepened the kiss slightly as his arms wrapped around her waist, and hers around his nick. When they broke apart he gave her a small smile and then looked up to see the others with there mouths open. Sakura giggled a little at the sight of them. Kakashi coughed to get there attention. "Well as we can all see what they said was true, I'll need to talk to the Hokage though to see if this is alright. Sakura for right now you can stay here ok?" He said she nodded her head like a maniac. "As for you Itachi I better not hear of you costing anyone any trouble got it?" He said to Itachi who gave a slight nod. Kakashi turned around and started to leave, Naruto gave her a sad look before waving and following Kakashi. However Sasuke stayed. "Is this what you really want?" He ask her slowly. She nodded her head, then Sasuke did the most outragest thing he walk up to Itachi and stretched out his hand to him. Itachi look down at his younger bother and slowly put his hand out to shack his. Sakura watched the two bothers shack hands with a small smile on her face. They can finally lay the past to rest she thought. The two broke apart "you better take care of her you got that?" Sasuke ask. Itachi just smirk. "Of course little brother I wouldn't let any harm come to my little flower." He replied. Sasuke nodded his head and turned around and followed Naruto and Kakashi.

After Sasuke was out of sight Sakura let out a long slow breath, then she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a soft voice in her ear. "Today has been stressful why don't we go rest?'' He said in a low voice. She blush as she smelled. "That would be quiet nice." She replied turning around and snuggled into his chest. By then they had notice Kisame had already gone back inside, Itachi let a slow smile slide across his face as he slowly tipped her head up to his. "Your mine and no matter what that Hokage Does nothing will ever change that." He said while kissing her. She slowly returned his kiss with all her love. He slowly deepened it as his hand traced her spin, while she was tangling her fingers in his hair. They finally broke apart for much needed air. He gave her a slow lazy smile and she returned it.

They returned to there rooms for the rest of the evening. Sakura stared at the ceiling deep in thought as she heard a tap at her door. But before she got up to open it, Itachi came in and shut the door behind him. She look at him quizzically as he walk over to her and slowly kissed her in which she gladly returned. When they broke apart his face was serious. "Sakura I need to ask you a question but before you answer, do you want to be with me for sure?" He ask silently. She look at him "yes because if I didn't I would have gone with my team." She replied. "Good because I want to ask you will you marry me?"

Hi guys I hope you like.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She look at him with awe in her expression as he look at her serious eyes, then she lit out a slow sigh. "Yes I will marry you." She finally replied as she through her arms around his neck and he returned it. Then he slowly kissed her as they fell unto the bed.

---------------------------

5 years later a man held the hand of a little girl with short pink hair as they walk down the street. They were walking towards the gates of the village, when they got there a women with pink hair stood in front of the gate. "Mommy!" the little girl yelled as she ran to the woman who was practically the older version of her. The women scooped her up in her waiting arms. "Good to see your ok Sakura" said Itachi as he walk up to Sakura. "Daddy mommy is back!" the little girl said. He smiled down at there daughter as he took her from her arms. "Come let us go home its getting late." He said as they turned to walk.

Later that night Sakura was standing in front of a mirror brushing her hair when two warm arms wrapped around her. She smiled to herself as she turned around to see Itachi. "I love you." He whispered smiling. "I love you too." She replied. He slowly bent down and kiss her slowly. When they broke apart she smiled at him and he smiled back.

The End

Well that is the end, I know it is short so please don't point it out in the reviews.


End file.
